KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2015
23:58:18 bbl 23:58:21 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 23:58:36 bey mum 23:58:41 fuck you lag 23:58:50 Spondgebob: Whaa? Patrick you told him I'm gay! D: Patrick: No way! I didn't say shit, but if anyone knew, it was all on you Spongebob. 23:58:53 *curls up on skars head sad* 23:59:07 XD 00:00:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:15 /me keeps walking into a wall* 00:01:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:02:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:27 *looks at a blaziken* huh.. 00:05:52 Typical pokemon n00bl. 00:05:58 n00b.* 00:06:15 .....teen....its not a normal blaziken.. 00:06:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:36 Oh okay 00:06:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:13 m..hmm.... 00:07:22 i would make a joke here..but i wont 00:07:39 *pets skar* 00:08:10 *gives wolf the picture* 00:08:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:40 /me sits looking at jj page* 00:14:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:14 *gives skar a a jj doll* 00:17:09 /me cuddles it sooo fast it sits on fire* 00:17:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:18 *its fire proof* 00:18:36 hmm.. 00:18:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:23 this gives the saying plump chicken breasts a new meaning 00:19:49 *pets skar* 00:20:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:53 *kidnaps scoot* 00:26:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:27:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:32:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:49:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:10 *pets skar* 00:51:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:07 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 15